10 cosas que odio de ti
by Tita Evans
Summary: "Está bien Donner, te apuesto que soy capaz de conquistar a la loca de Evans" "Odio a los hombres, los aborrezco, lo único que saben hacer es daño" " "Wow Cornamenta ¿En qué te has metido?, Estamos hablando de Evans, ¡Evans!"


Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a la maravillosa Rowling, lo demás es mio, el fic está inspirado en la película "10 cosas que odio de ti", pero no es igual, espero que te guste...

TITA

_"10 COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI"_

Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos, odiaba al mundo, odiaba mis dos mundos, porque hasta en el mundo mágico existen estas desgraciadas cosas, ¿la razón de ello?, fácil, odio a los hombres, por eso es que odio al mundo, odio a las personas, odio a mi padre, pero sobretodo odio al idiota que me volvió esto, maldigo la hora (como la odio), en que decidí seguir los pasos de mi madre e intentar convertirme en ella, la odio tanto. Me odio tanto a mí misma que todos me odian, odio tanto el miedo que todos me tienen miedo, pero no puedo hacer nada, no quiero hacer nada, porque así no permito que las desgraciadas cosas se me acerquen, así me mantengo inmune a cualquier otro idiota…

-¿Qué les pareció a todos el soneto "el sol también se eleva"?- Y esa era la profesora de estudios muggles, estábamos viendo literatura muggle…

-Me encanto es muy romántico- blaf, y esta tarada va y dice que es romántico.

-¿Hemingway? ¿Romántico? Era un misógino alcohólico que se la pasaba persiguiendo a Cliodna- Igual doy mi opinión, ¿para qué ocultarlo?, y esa es otra de las cosas que odio de mi…

-Al menos no era una amargada sin amigos- Ahí va el denominado rey de los idiotas (por mí, obviamente)(compitiendo de cerca el lugar con los merodeadores (bueno, todos excepto Remus, el queda fuera de la competencia) pero incluso a ellos les gana) le queda bien el título, ya que, es el más idiota de los idiotas, un maldito Ravenclaw mestizo, Joey Donner, que quedo ahí de pura suerte porque inteligente o creativo no es ni de chiste, talvez era la única casa que quedaba, porque astuto no es ni aunque le hicieran un hechizo, y tampoco sangre pura para poder quedar en Slytherin, no es ni valiente y mucho menos caballero para ser un Gryffindor, trabajo duro es una broma para él y fiel y leal no lo es ni volviendo a nacer, así que lo más probable es que el sombrero no lo pudiera correr y lo mando a esa casa, solo porque era la única que quedaba o porque era la más aceptable.

Já, ¿Que James Potter es más casanova que yo? Eso ni de chiste, te lo pasaría de Sirius Black, pero no de Potter, ¡por favor, yo gane una vez el premio del dueño de la sonrisa más linda en la revista corazón de bruja!, y ¿Vienen a decirme que James Potter es más casanova que yo? Eso ya lo veremos, veremos a ver si puede domar a esa fierecilla que yo alguna vez dome (claro antes del cambio de la loca esa) que se hace llamar Lily Evans…

-Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin buenas tardes- Salude cordialmente, todo el mundo que tenga dos dedos enfrente sabe que no es bueno meterse con los merodeadores, y menos con Black y con Potter, se sabe de lo que son capaces…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Donner?- me pregunta Black mordaz, sé que no les caigo bien, como ellos no me caen a mí, pero no tendré que soportarlos por mucho tiempo, ni ellos tampoco a mí.

-La cosa es con Potter no contigo Back- Black me hace una seña no muy cordial se puede decir, y que significa que si te metes con uno, te metes con todos, así que no me queda de otra, tengo que hablarles a todos por igual- Bien, se ha corrido el rumor de que Potter es más casanova que yo y…

-Al grano Donner, no nos digas cosas que ya sabemos- Me interrumpe Lupin, que tiene una expresión aburrida en la cara, como si yo fuera el profesor Binns, es más, casi podría jurar que le pone más atención al fantasma que a mí, pero es comprensible estamos hablando de Lupin, que es casi, casi como Evans, claro está, "casi" es la palabra clave, y mientras tanto Potter le dedica una media a sonrisa a Black el cual le corresponde, se están divirtiendo con esto, pero no les durara mucho esa sonrisa en la cara, yo lo sé. Y Pettigrew nos ve expectante, emocionado, casi intuyendo que va a pasar algo que es digno de ver y esta vez no se equivoca, de igual forma Pettigrew será y siempre será, la sombra de los merodeadores.

-Bien, quiero que lo demuestres- digo con seguridad y la mayor dignidad posible, a lo que Black y Potter sueltan una carcajada.

- ¿Hablas en serio Donner?- Me pregunta Potter después de haberse recuperado de su ataque de risa- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? ¿Qué no es suficiente con la inminente prueba?- pregunta el estúpido en forma de burla.

-No claro que no es suficiente- respondo cabreado- y te reto que lo pruebes-digo con seguridad, sabiendo que no iba a poder pasar esta prueba- mejor dicho, te reto que logres salir con Evans en la próxima salida a Hosgmeade- digo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras que Potter se queda como hielo, y los demás merodeadores (merodiaidiotas, como me gusta llamarles a mí) se quedan con la boca abierta

-¿Y porque haría eso?- Pregunta Potter después de que se le hubiera pasado su estupefacción

-Fácil- Respondo- porque es la única chica que esta fuera de mi alcance y te apuesto que también del tuyo- digo con sorna, sé que el ego de Potter es tan grande para no dejar de mostrar lo "que es capaz" según el

-Está bien Donner, acepto el reto, te apuesto 50 galeones a que soy capaz de conquistar a la loca de Evans- dice con dignidad, inflando el pecho, y me ofrece la mano en señal de terminar el trato, la estrecho y sonrió, idiota, sabe que es una misión imposible pero todavía lo intenta, bueno, eso estaría bien para reírme un buen rato. Después de eso me retiro, ya solo falta esperar a que empiece el show…

Bien, ahí va Evans es ahora o nunca, acaba de hacer deporte, como todas las mañanas va a correr. Si lo acepto, la eh estado vigilando, pero solo para darme una idea de cómo es.

-Hola Evans, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó intentando ser amable y cordial.

-Sudando como cerdo. ¿Y tú?- pregunta con evidente burla y molestia impregnada en la voz.

-Buena forma de llamar la atención de un chico. ¿No?- respondo con ironía, intentando, juro que lo estoy intentando, sonar amable y divertido.

-Mi misión en la vida- responde con sarcasmo, y falso tono amable.-Pero veo que al menos contigo si ha funcionado. ¡Dormiré tranquila hoy!- ¿Qué esta mujer no se cansa de tanta hostilidad? Suelto una carcajada fingida.

-Entonces, ¿Paso por ti a las 9, para ir a Hosgmeade?- pregunto con mi mejor tono de coquetería.

-Así claro, ajá- y vuelve otra vez el sarcasmo.

-Bueno té mostrare cosas que jamás has visto- Sigo intentando esperanzado, con el mismo tono de antes.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo los bares del centro del pueblo?- dice con ironía- ¿Sabes siquiera mí nombre, tarado?- dice con fastidio y molestia a la vez.

-Se más de lo que tú crees- digo con suficiencia.

-Dudoso. Muy dudoso-dice con ironía y se va sin siquiera volver a mirarme, mientras que a lo lejos escucho las carcajadas de Siruis, Remus y Peter, malditos. Bueno, al menos lo intente, aunque no dejo de escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza que dice que estoy perdido. ¡Por favor!, ¡¿en que estaba pensando cuando acepte esa maldita apuesta?!

¡Merlín! ¿En qué me eh metido? Mi maldito ego no me dejo decir que no, pero ¿Por qué de todas las chicas de Hogwarts tenía que ser Evans? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?, Ah, ya sé, ¡Porque es simplemente imposible!

-Wow Cornamenta ¿En qué te has metido?, Estamos hablando de Evans, ¡Evans!- dice el estúpido de Sirius, como si no supiera que es un suicidio. No es que este fea, claro que no, de hecho, pensándolo bien, es muy guapa, tiene bonitas facciones (si le quitara lo mueca de "mírame y no me toques" que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo, claro. No me quisiera ni imaginar cómo se pone en los días de regla) y un buen cuerpo, eso ni se diga, pero es tan dura como una roca, casi podría jurar que más, siempre con esa expresión de, "te matare si te acercas un poco más a mí" y ni si quiera sé cómo es que puede ser amiga de McDonald (que es su única amiga, según parece), que si bien no es un pan de dios, no es ni por lejos lo que es Evans.

-Lose, Canuto, no me lo tienes que repetir, pulgoso, todavía no lo puedo creer, tienes que ayudarme- Le digo desesperado, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que ningunas de las formas de ligar de Sirius sirvan con Evans, pero, ¿Quién me puede ayudar? Hablamos de la bruja de Evans (y no me refiero en el sentido de que tenga magia) ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién?!... ¡Bingo!- Tú- grito casi como psicópata apuntando a Remus que me vio con miedo- puedes hacerte su amigo, te llevas bien con ella ¿no?, puedes preguntarle qué cosas le gustan y cuáles no, si, es una excelente idea, ¿verdad Canuto?- casi cuando lo pensé, un sentimiento de alivio me invadió, ya tenía la salida a mis problemas (claro la mayor parte), con el plan más detallado podría funcionar…

-Bien Cornamenta, cada día me impresionas más, al fin estas empezando a usar el cerebro, poquito más y se te atrofia- me dice el tonto de Sirius, intentando hacerse el gracioso.

- Já Já Já, que gracioso Sirius- le digo con sarcasmo- y tu Lunático por favor ayúdame, es la única solución que se me ocurre- le digo desesperado

-Está bien James, pero si algo sale mal, no digas que no te lo dije- dice Remus serio, mientras se mete a la cama a dormir…

Te preguntaras que hago en esta situación un poco comprometedora, pues si, ni yo mismo se, así que mejor no preguntes, que me siento totalmente, indignado y con el orgullo destrozado (cosa que yo juraba, jamás sucedería) la maldita de Evans me volvió a rechazar, hasta parece que el ingenio que tiene esa mujer lo usa solo para rechazarme, porque ve, que con cada rechazo se le ocurre una manera más sarcástica y original para hacerlo, porque eso que se hace llamar Evans, no puede ser una mujer, vamos ni si quiera llega a ogro, es mucho, mucho peor. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que tiene amigos, espera, no los tiene, a excepción de tal vez de McDonald, que cada vez admiro más, como es que tiene esa paciencia para soporta a Evans, ¡Merlín!, maldito orgullo tengo. Mira, te lo explicaré, hace aproximadamente 5 minutos, Evans me ha acabado de enviar al infierno, y, obviamente, no de la mejor manera, claro está, te lo explicaré, empiezo así, espera, creo que tendrás que esperar, ahí va Remus y tengo que ver cómo va con el favor que le pedí, y preguntarle si consiguió los ingredientes para la poción esa que necesitamos, no daré detalles, pero algo deben de saber, a los Slytherin no les gustará…


End file.
